Principal Mom
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Claire Fletcher and Adam Braverman have a daughter and Adam is a teacher and Claire is the Principal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Claire Fletcher is sitting at her desk at Johnson High School when she gets a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she says

The door opens and Mr Adam Braverman peaks his head in.

"Adam!" Claire says and smiles

"hey." he says

"come on in and take a seat." she tells him

"okay thanks." he says and shuts the door and walks over and sits down in a chair in front of her desk

"so um h...how are you?" she wonders

"I'm good; And you?" he asks her

"fine also." she tells him

"good." he says

"yeah." she says

"and um how's uh Rory?" he wonders

"well she's okay." she tells him

"what do you mean?" he wonders

"well hunnie she's just been stressed about school and Harvard and stuff." she tells him

"yeah, but that's like 3 years away." he says

"I know I've told her that." she tells him

Adam just rubs his scruffy face.

Claire just watches him.

"so?" she wonders

"so what?" he wonders back

"so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come over for dinner tonight and spend some time with her?" Claire wonders

"really?" he confirms back

"I mean yeah, if you want to." she tells him

"oh I want too." he tells her

"good, I'm making my chicken,pasta, and brocoli in that cheese sauce thing again." she tells him

"my favorite.' he says

Claire just smiles "good." she says

"okay I better get back to class." he lets her know and stands up

"okay have a good day Adam." she tells him and stands up

"yeah you too." he says and gets close to her

Claire kisses him on the lips fast and smiles and watches him leave and sighs and sits back down and just thinks about how much she misses him and how much of thier daughter's life he is missing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day Rory getshome late and Claire is upstairs changing into her sweats in her bedroom when Rory walks by.

"ah hey sweetie." Claire says

Rory stops and looks "oh hey." Rory says

"how was your day?" Claire asks her

"fine." Rory tells her

"good." Claire says

"yeah." Rory says

"oh so I saw and talked to your dad today." Claire tells her

Rory just sort of shrugs "um so what's different about that? It's like what you do like everyday anyways isn't it?" Rory wonders

"he's coming over for dinner tonight." Claire tells her

"um good?" she says like she doesn't care

"good?" Claire questions back

"fine whatever I don't care I have homework to do." Rory tells her

"okay." Claire says

Rory goes to her room and shuts her door angrily.

Claire just sighs and goes downstairs to start cooking dinner.

Claire leans over the counter with her head in her hands with her hands over her eyes and sighs at how odd Rory was acting earlier and then turns around and looks at a pile of bills sitting on the kitchen table that Rory brought in earlier and goes over and looks thru them and just sighs again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little while later Claire is still at the table looking down at the bills on it not even anywhere close to even getting started on dinner when there;s a knock on the door.

"Come on in it's open!" she says loudly so you can hear it through the door

Adam opens it "hey sweetie." he says

"oh hey." she says

Adam closes the door and comes in "oh hey you okay what's wrong?" he wonders

"nothing just these bills,bills,bills all these bills." she says stressing out

"oh here let me help you with that." he tells her

"no, Adam please I don't want you're money we're fine." she tells him

Adam just looks at her "oh hey come here." he says pulling her into a hug

Claire hugs him tight and sighs.

"let me guess you don't even have anything even started for/to make dinner yet?" he wonders

Claire sighs "no,not yet." Claire tells him

"well here why don't you go go upstairs and take a long hot shoer and I will cook and you just relax and enjoy okay?" he tells her

"I can't do that." she tells him

"of course you can; Go." he tells her

"okay." she says and starts to walk away and turns around "Adam?" she gets his attention again

"yeah?" he answers her

"thank you." she says thankfully

Adam just looks at her and nods "go." he tells her

"okay, I'm going." she says

"hey is Rory home?" he wonders

"yeah she's upstairs in her room." Claire just tells him

"okay." Adam says and watches her walk out of the kitchen and smiles 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam stays in the kitchen for a few minutes just thinking about Rory before leaving the kitchen and making his way upstairs slowly and gently and lightly knocks on her door.

"Rory sweetie?" he says

Rory opens her door "What; I'm trying to do homework!" she says meanly

"sorry hey kido." he says

"what do you want?" she says meanly

"nothing just to see you

"well you're seeing me so just say what you have to say and be done with it!" she tells him

"well I'm sorry for eevrything hunnie I just wish that we could be a normal father and daughter and have a good relationship." he tells her

"I'm sorry that thing's don't work out with your Mom and Me but I really wish they had." he tells her

Rory just rolls her eyes "don't you have a girlfriend and you're having a fling with my mother at the same time?" she wonders

"no I mean yes I do have a girlfriend but no fling!" he tells her

"are you going to marry her?" Rory wonders

"I don't know...maybe...yes." he tells her

Rory just scofts.

"what about children are you going to have a baby with this woman?" she wonders

"come on Rory you know Kristina." he says

"yeah I know her I just don't like her!" Rory tells him madly

"of course we want kids but maybe in a few few years." he tells her

Claire comes over "hey everything okay here?" she wonders

"yeah everything's fine." Rory tells her

"hey sweetie how was your shower?" he wonders

"good." she saysand kisses him and makes her way downstairs

Adam watches her and just looks at Rory and sighs.

Rory looks at him and closes her door.

Adam follows Claire downstairs. 


End file.
